Tippy Toe
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: It can be hard, when the love of your life comes back in town, gets a job with you, AND is engaged. Of course it's hard, but since when has Soul ever given up when things are difficult? You just find a loop hole. My first M rated story/songfic. Be gentle!


**So, this is my very first songfic! But I was listening to a song by Utada and I was just like, what the hell? This is a good song, and is yet another story named after a song by her. I'm thinking this is gonna be an M rated one. Again, a first for me. So please be at least a little patient with me, okay? I'm still such an innocent soul! (Lol, yeah right. You should hear some of the conversations****I have with** **my friends!) Anyways, without further ado, Tippy Toe. I don't own the song or the series; they belong to their rightful owners.**

_Every time I think about you Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
>You're like a great Interlude<br>Every time I think about your body, my body says 'ooh'  
>Every time I think about you, Heaven needs a prayer<br>Cuz you're married, and you even got a family too,  
>Pray that they don't hear you<br>Now let me see you dance on your tippy toes oh!_

_**XXxXxXxX**_

That song seemed to play on his iPod a lot lately, and every time that Soul heard it, he was completely and utterly positive that the artist had wrote it, thinking about his current situation. He was the biggest advocate against cheating there was. He told everyone he knew that had ever even thought of cheating on their significant others, or being the one to cheat with, that it was the worst blunder ever, and that they would no longer be 'cool' in his book. But after listening to the song millions of times… did he really have the right to judge anyone that cheated?

With her, it was like a magnetic pull. There was no way that he could just ignore the feelings that he had on seeing her again, after seeing her for the first time in 7 years. They had been friends in high school, almost inseparable. But, it's normal for people to say their goodbyes in high school, and never see each other again.

But, they did see each other again. And a little FYI, he had a huge crush on her in school. But he wasn't cool enough to actually tell her. So he just kinda ignored telling her, and for the longest time regretted, until she started working at his job.

Maka Albarn. The girl of his dreams. And he would be damned if he let her get away from him this time. They worked in the general facility. They were teachers at their old school, he one in music, and she one in literature.

During a break in school, when he was sure neither of them had classes or meetings, he made his first move. He didn't completely recognize her at first. Her hair wasn't in ponytails anymore. It was completely down. She wasn't in some mini-skirt, but a nice fitting suit on which looked, very, VERY nice on her adult body. And boy did she fill out well! It was hard for him to keep focus on a conversation, and not on how he partially wanted to see her naked. He had to fight off the fantasy that he was a naughty school boy getting punished by the sexy teacher everyone dreamed of. Dude, he hadn't even said anything to her yet!

She looked up from her desk, gave him a sweet smile, and stood up. She walked around to the front of her desk and sat down, making his mind reel uncontrollably. "Well, Mr. Eater. It certainly has been a while. I almost didn't recognize you."

Soul took a step forward from the door frame. "I could say the same thing for you Ms. Albarn. It IS still Ms. Albarn, right?"

Maka giggled. "For the moment, yes it is." She took some steps forward and he quickly noticed that she was in some heels that made her legs look completely amazing. Either way, her legs looked amazing, but those heels were… wow… He felt her wrap her slender arms around his neck as she laughed.

"I missed you, you pointy toothed bum!" Maka laughed.

He let his arms wrap around her waist. "I missed you, too, tiny tits."

Maka took a book and crashed it down on his head. "That's not fair. I'm not tiny anymore, in case you haven't noticed."

'_Oh, don't worry. I noticed…'_ Soul said mentally. "Oh really? I would've never guessed…"

Maka rolled her eyes, and went back to her desk. "It's been so long! What have you been doing all these years? It seems like forever. You got a girlfriend or anything? Maybe planning on settling down?" Oh God, how she was hoping he was settling down. That he wasn't available. That she could kill any fantasies that she had with him in it. It SHOULD be enough of a deterrent that she was seeing someone… but as soon as he walked into her classroom… well, let's just say she wasn't as strong as she thought she would be.

'_Why is she asking…?' _Soul said with slight panic, but he hid it quick. "Nope, I don't have a girl in my life. After I graduated, I learned how to prioritize so that I could get my career in order."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go back to be some world famous pianist. I would have never seen you again, unless I was watching you on TV."

"And that wouldn't have been fun. And what about you? What is your relationship status?"

Maka smiled. "I have a boyfriend. And I'm sure you know him. We just moved in together."

"Who?" Soul said with false inquiry.

"You remember Hiro?"

Soul's mouth dropped open. "You're dating that loser, Hiro?"

"He's not a loser!" Maka laughed. "He's a good person. He would surprise you!"

"I can't believe this." Soul joked. "How'd you two meet up again?"

Maka leaned her head on her hand. "At college. He transferred to my school about a year after I started, and since I knew him, I thought it would be nice to show him around. One thing led to another, and here I am, living with the guy."

Soul felt his heart sink. But only a little. This was just a little set back. He could wait. On the plus side, she was okay, and she was working with him. But a big minus was that she was living, (not to mention, probably SLEEPING with) Hiro. He was about to say something, but the bell rang, and he almost left, but, maybe…

"Hey, Maka. Why don't we go out for drinks later on? We can totally catch up or whatever…"

Maka looked up and smiled, all the while telling herself to be strong, and to not give into temptation. But it was so hard…! And with that, her mind went into a nasty frenzy, wondering how hard he actually could get… No! Maka Albarn was a good girl! She could resist the temptation of being next to Soul "Eater" Evans in a dark bar with an alcoholic drink in hand.

"Sure, why not? Sounds fun."

Soul smirked. "Then let's meet up after school. There's a bar right down the street from here."

Students started to trickle in, and she nodded. "Okay. Now hurry back to class."

"Oh come on. We're not in high school anymore. You don't have to boss me around anymore!" Soul said with exasperation.

"Oh really?" Maka said, shooing him out of the classroom. "Move along now, or I'll write you up."

Soul smirked when he walked out and heard a student ask if she knew him on a more personal level.

"Yeah, I know him." Maka replied. "We used to go to school together."

The girl smiled widely. "And… would you happen to know if he has a girlfriend…?"

"He's single." Maka chuckled, "Why don't you try to snap him up before anyone else does?"

"Hey, Ms. Albarn!" A black haired boy called from his seat. "Forget about him. What I really want to know is if you're single? I heard that incredibly beautiful women like yourself don't have boyfriends."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I do have a boyfriend."

"I bet it's Mr. Evans." A girl called out. "She just said he was single to make us feel better."

"No, it's not. Now, no more of my personal life. Let's return to Oedipus Rex. Does anyone remember where we left off, or do I have to choose someone to continue?"

Soul meandered back to his classroom to find a group of students in front of his class.

"Hey, Evans! What the hell? You're never late to let us in class? What happened today?"

"I was busy."

"Hitting on that new teacher." A student continued.

"Well, she is very pretty." A girl said with a blush. "I think they would make a nice couple."

"It's not like that. We're old friends. I don't want to start any rumors. She's new and doesn't need any aggravation, okay? Now let's start back with what we left off on."

School ended and Soul went over to Maka's classroom. He knocked on the open door, and found Maka sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled. "Hey there, stranger. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. So what time should we meet up at the bar?"

"Well, I'm going to go home and change. I refuse to go to a bar in a suit. How about we meet up at 6? That way, I'll feel better, I can touch up my makeup, and I'll be in a better outfit."

'_Better than that…? Hell, yeah!'_

"Fine." Soul replied. "I'll see you later, then."

Soul made his way home, and changed into more comfortable clothes, and cleaned himself up really nice for Maka. This was going to be an important night for him. He was going to possibly win back Maka, if he played his cards right. He knew it was an iffy thing, and that it might take a little longer than just one night but it was fine. When he got there, Maka was sitting at the bar, in a red dress, and black pumps. Upon further investigation, he found that the dress was incredibly revealing, as it was short and low cut. And right next to her, was none other than Hiro. They were being all flirty and boyfriend and girlfriend. Soul smirked. How much longer would this relationship last now that he was in the picture?

Maka turned at the right moment and waved at Soul. He walked over and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds?" He looked at Hiro. "Haven't seen you in a while huh?"

Hiro smiled. "I know. It's good to see you. And you're probably wondering why I'm here exactly."

"Well, it's fine. Now we can all catch up." Soul lied.

"Oh, well I have to go. But I wanted to be here when Maka told you. You'll be the second person to know besides her mom." Hiro smiled.

"About what…?" Soul asked getting that sinking feeling again.

"He proposed, Soul! The second I got home, he was on one knee! I'm getting married!" Maka said with a huge smile. Soul forced a big smile, showing his pointy teeth. He opened his arms.

"Get over here! Congratulations!" Soul said giving her a huge hug. He let her go, and shook Hiro's hand before Hiro left. This might be a little harder than he thought…

_What a perfect life  
>They think you've got right,<br>Problems kept inside  
>Look neat and organized…<br>What you need in life  
>Is some wonder<br>A new friend with visions like you…_

**XXxXxXxXxX**

The next couple of weeks, Soul heard nothing but groans coming from the boys in all of Maka's classes, and he wanted nothing more than to join in with them. But of course, he was a teacher, and he had to keep an air of professionalism. He couldn't be going around bitching and moaning about how life hated him, and how fate was horrible to bring him this close to her only to have the door slammed in his face. But it was fine. Again, it was only another setback. But as time went on he started thinking of himself as a stalker.

"She's engaged huh?" Black Star replied, when Soul told him.

"Didn't Tsubaki tell you? Maka tells me that they've been hanging out a lot."

"Nope. She didn't tell me. I would have found out one way or another, anyway. But isn't that supposed to be you getting married to her, not that weird loser Hiro?" Soul just sighed.

"Well," Black Star said, "you might just have to go ahead and make your move."

"How do you suppose I do that? She's engaged to-"

"And? I'm pretty sure she's only with him because you were too much of a pussy to tell her how you really felt about her. Well, she's back, she's ripe for the picking, and I'm almost positive that she wouldn't mind hooking up with you. Tsubaki tells me that the only thing she talks about nowadays is how it's amazing that she gets to see you every day."

"But dude… You know how I feel about cheating, and cheaters… I'm willing to just wait it out…"

"And while you're waiting, she's going to be getting married to some other dude, and plus she's going to ask you to play piano at her wedding, and ask you to make the first comments at the reception. THIS is the time to change her mind. And if you have to use some less than reputable tactics, then I say, why not?"

Soul's face was very uncertain, making his friend sigh. "I see that you want a second opinion. And maybe a third and a fourth. So we're inviting Kid, Liz, and Patty over so that you can hear their opinions on the subject, okay?" He made sure that Tsubaki was out of the house, for she would not approve of this kind of behavior. Then he called everyone over and they were sitting in the living room.

"Do it, Soul." Liz said. "I mean, if it's meant to be, what's so bad about giving it a little bit of a push?" She said. Patty nodded vigorously.

"I'll have to agree with these two…" Kid said. "I'm not an advocate for cheating, don't get me wrong. But this is not normal cheating. You clearly never got over her, and now that she's back in your life, it would be a shame to waste and opportunity."

Soul sighed, and felt his phone start to ring. "Hello?...Oh hey!... Sure, I don't mind…. Then we'll meet in the usual spot… Okay, I'll see you in an hour… okay… bye…"

"Who was that?" Black Star asked.

"Maka. She wants to have drinks with me."

"Ah!" Liz smiled. "A perfect opportunity! Now go out there, and pretend that she's single!" She made sure that Patty pushed him out of the door safely towards his bike. Soul sighed and rode over to the bar, and ordered himself a double shot of tequila. And he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last of the night, if he kept thinking of things like that. Soon after, Maka was there to join him, in a black dress that was almost identical to the one she wore on their first evening out when she made her announcement to him first.

"Been waiting long?" She said with a smile.

"Not much." Soul said before drinking a little more tequila. "What do you want? It's on me."

"I'm the one that asked you out, though." Maka countered.

"It's fine. I'm the guy, and I think that it's just right that I do it. So what'll you have?"

"Um… A dirty martini, then. And make it filthy." Maka said with a smile. The bartend gave her a smile back and started on her order.

_Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
>Stay very close to the floor<br>Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
>Careful when you close the door<br>Nobody has to know (synchronize it)  
>When we tippy toe, tippy toe (just imagine)<br>My body under your body  
>Here we go, everybody (3,2,1)<em>

**XXxXxXxXxXxX**

The two started talking about random things. After a couple hours and a few (or more) drinks later, Maka and Soul were at the very least buzzed. Maka was giggling uncontrollably, and Soul was just chuckling, leaning on her every once in a while, and touching her intimately. Maka leaned on Soul's shoulder and looked up at him.

"You know… there's something I've always wanted to…" Maka said.

"And what's that?"

Maka delicately put her hand on Soul's cheek and placed her lips to his. In an instant, it was an intimate kiss. Soul's tongue was swimming in Maka's mouth generously, tangling itself with hers. Maka moved from her seat to his lap in a matter of minutes, tangling her fingers in his hair. Soul was sobered immediately, but decided that her taste, and her feel, that the general SENSATION was just too intoxicating to stop. Maka pulled away and smiled at him. Then she turned to the bartender.

"Mr. Bartend~! Do you happen to have maybe a room in the back we could borrow for a while…?" She asked with a seductive wink. The bartend gave a smirk and told them to follow him. Maka slid off of Soul's lap, and took his hand with a smile, leading him while following the bartend to an office that was currently empty save for a desk.

"Listen." The bartend said. "I'm only doing this because you're pretty and you seem like a nice girl." He turned to Soul and smirked. "Now have fun." And with that, he left to go back to his post.

Maka, who still had Soul's hand, pulled him over to the desk. She started kissing him passionately, and he greedily returned it, wanting more than before. He knew it was wrong. He knew this was probably one of the worst things that he could do ever, but… DAMN! It just felt so good. He started letting his hands roam all over her body, and he moved his lips to her neck, first licking, and then nibbling. Maka released a moan of delight and a breathy laugh.

"I thought you didn't have girls in your life." Maka teased. Soul chucked against her skin.

"I said I learned to prioritize, not that I never had girls in my life." He moved his hands down to her butt, and lifted her up on the desk. He let his hand go to the hem of her already short dress, and lifted it more. He let his hands roam in between her thighs making her sigh. He moved his hands back up to unhook her bra, unzipping her dress in the process and found very quickly that she wasn't wearing one.

"No bra, huh?"Soul smirked. Maka giggled, and took one of Soul's hands and put it on her breast before she started kissing him again. She felt him squeeze lightly which made her gasp and scoot herself closer to him. He moved his hand back down to her lifted dress and pulled down her panties down to her knees. He let his fingers go into her entrance and start a slow pace making her start to gasp and moan uncontrollably.

"Do you like that…?" Soul asked seductively. Maka leaned her head back.

"Ah! Yes… Oh, So-" Maka was cut off when Soul went in a little deeper, making her moan louder. He removed his fingers and started to undo his pants to reveal his manhood to her.

"You ready for me, Maka...?" He whispered into Maka's ear, making her moan again, and nod vigorously. Before she could actually prepare herself completely, Soul thrust himself into her. She let out a scream of passion mixed with pleasure. His pace started out slow, but that didn't last for long before he was getting faster and faster. He got rougher and rougher, but Maka seemed to enjoy every second of it. Finally, they both reached their climax calling out each other's name, releasing them into the air above. They were left panting and looking at each other in the eyes. Soul kissed Maka passionately before removing himself and zipping his pants back up.

Maka kicked off her heels, pulled up her panties, and zipped her dress before getting off the desk. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him devilishly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Soul asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist smirking at her.

"I'm not really drunk."

"I know. I'm not either."

Maka giggled. "You know, this is a pretty dangerous thing we're starting…"

"Eh… What's life without a little danger?" Was Soul's reply.

_Every time I think about you, Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
>You're like a great interlude<br>Every time I think about your body, my body says 'ooh'  
>Every time I think about you Heaven needs a prayer<br>Cuz You're married and you even got a family too…  
>Pray that they don't hear you…<br>Now let me see you dance on your tippy toes oh!_

**XXxXxXxXxX**

And that's how it started. There would be different meetings, at different places. And they wouldn't all be sexual. Every time they weren't within five feet of each, it was almost a physical ache. But the thing that made Soul's mind reel the most was that Maka was the one that had technically started the affair. She was the one that was okay with it. And what was even more unbelievable was that he was OKAY with the fact of being part of an affair. That he was in a romantic relationship with another man's woman. One of his highest principles was to NOT cheat. But every minute he spent with her, the line would blur even more. And she could say the same thing. She would get more and more distant with the man that was labeled her fiancée. And the more that she thought about it, the more that she realized that she was only with Hiro… because she felt she had to be. She didn't truly want to be with him. So, why was she still there?

During the class break, Maka travelled to Soul's classroom. No students were there, and Soul was sitting at his piano, trying to compose another song. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped playing and smirked at her.

"Hey, Ms. Albarn. How have your classes been so far?"

"Oh, well, you know Mr. Eater, I just wanted to spend the day with you. Just talking with you. I've never been so bored with classes in my life…" Maka said over dramatically. She sat next to him on the bench and leaned on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."

"Things like what?"

Maka sighed. "Things like you. And me. And us. And my feelings. And I've come to a very important conclusion."

"Which is?"

"I'm so in love with you, it almost hurts." She laughed. "And every time I'm with you, I know that it should have been you. And now, I feel like I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place."

Soul put his hand on Maka's waist, and pulled her close to him, making her giggle. "You don't think that hard place would happen to me my little friend, do you?"

Maka started giggling again, and playfully swatted at him. "I'm being serious right now. I don't know what to do."

"This is a tough decision, isn't it?" Soul asked sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure that you already know, you just don't want to hurt anyone, including yourself."

Maka looked at her with her emerald eyes, shining in the light. "I think you're right. But in the end, someone's going to get hurt, huh…?" She said getting up off the bench. "What are you doing tonight?"

"It depends on what you're doing."

Maka smiled. "Hiro's out of town, on a business trip. Come over tonight. We can have a nice time together."

Soul nodded and watched his lover leave out of his classroom. He sighed. What was she really doing this for? It made him wonder if she was in love with him, or just the thrill of being with him under the radar.

_When the thrill subsides  
>Will you still be mine<br>Worry infiltrates my head  
>Till I kill it, I fill it instead with…<br>Improper visions of you…_

**XXxXxXxXxXxX**

That night, Soul went over to Maka's house and found only Maka's car. He rang the doorbell and Maka opened the door with the smile.

"Hello, Mr. Eater. Come on in. I just finished making dinner for us."

Soul smirked as he walked into the door. "Are you sure you don't want to just skip to dessert…?" He asked seductively.

Maka smiled. "I have something special for that. But first we eat, okay?"

Soul sighed, and noticed what Maka was wearing for the first time. It was a skin- tight black dress, much different from the first time they hooked up. It showed off every single good curve she had, and hid any bad one (if she had any). Soul smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you SURE you don't want to skip to dessert?"

Maka laughed. "The food is on the table in the dining room. Go ahead and get yourself situated." Soul pouted and got to a table and saw that it looked like the perfect TV dinner. There were even glasses of red wine at each plate. Maka joined him soon and they had a nice dinner. Soul tried not to look to eager while eating his dinner. Just looking at every movement she made got him excited. When she was finally done with her food, he wanted to drag her up to the bedroom. But she made him wait some more. She said she had to get the surprise ready for him. When she called him up, and he opened the door, he knew that he was drooling uncontrollable. She was wearing some lace lingerie outfit that looked like it had been bought for a special occasion but had never been used. Until now.

"I really like this 'something special' that you have in planned." Soul said, closing the door and creeping over to her. He took his shirt off and wrapped Maka up in his arms, and started kissing her passionately. Maka moaned and melted into the kiss, feeling Soul unhook her bra. Soon it was thrown on another side of the room, leaving her exposed in front of him. He moved slowly down her body, kissing and tasting as he made his way down, and stopped at her nipple. He nibbled a little, and heard her moan softly.

"Soul…"

The way she said his name was so addicting. It was one of the things that he would never grow tired of. It made him want to do more things to her to make her say more things he wanted. He started to play with the elastic of her panties, which made her breathing start to hitch. She started to reach for his pants, and started to undo them. He helped her, and kicked off her pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He pressed his body close to her, intertwining their heat, making the room a very hot melting pot. She started to grind against him, and he could tell that she was getting anxious for him to finish what he started.

"Are you getting restless, my little bookworm…?"

Maka started gasping. "Don't mess with me, Soul… You… Ah… You know exactly what I want…"

Soul chuckled and slipped her panties off of her, leaving her naked in front of him. It wasn't the first time she was completely bare in his presence, and hopefully it wouldn't be the last. He kicked off the only cloth that was separating them, and plunged right in, relishing in every gasp of breath and scream that she emitted from her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his body, and her face got flushed. Her eyes slammed close as Soul started to move back and forth inside of her. Her noises got louder, and her pitch got higher as he got faster and rougher. Finally, he let himself go inside of her, and heard her scream his name. It sounded so good to him, the way she screamed it. When he removed himself, he stayed on top of her, molding his mouth to hers. It was a long passionate kiss and afterward, Soul collapsed next to his lover, and noticed the bags that were half packed on one side of the room.

"I see you made your decision." Soul smirked. Maka cuddled next to him, and nodded. She held out her left hand and he saw that there was no engagement ring on it.

"I understand now. I was with him, because I felt I needed to be there. But after being with you, I realized that I don't have to always do things I don't want to. And that it's okay for me to be happy with the person I love. The person that I've always loved."

Soul smiled at her, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Well, you ain't the only one who realized that. It just took you a little longer than me. And you're supposed to be the smart one."

_Every time I think about you Heaven knows I fall into a groove  
>You're like a great Interlude<br>Every time I think about your body, my body says 'ooh'  
>Every time I think about you, Heaven needs a prayer<br>Cuz you're married, and you even got a family too,  
>Pray that they don't hear you<br>Now let me see you dance on your tippy toes oh!_

_**XXxXxXxX**_

When Hiro came back, Maka surprised him with the break up. He was just so sure that things were going fine. But Maka admitted that she wasn't in love with him anymore. That she had probably never really been in love with him. She also admitted to having an affair with Soul. She gave him back his engagement ring, and told him to give it to someone that was worthy of it. She had said she hoped that she could forgive her, but if he couldn't, then she understood. And she left without looking back. And within a month, he was gone too. Maka found out he had gone to live in Great Britain. He said there were better opportunities there than in the US. But before he left, he told Maka that he forgave her, and that he respected that she came out to him like that.

Maka and Soul moved in together, and started a healthy relationship that everyone knew was going to start sooner or later. Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Kid all gave their 'I told you so's, but they were happy for their friends. And a couple months later, Soul proposed to Maka, and she said yes.

"So, now you and Mr. Evans are actually a couple?" A girl student asked disappointedly. Maka nodded and laughed.

"Afraid so. I told you to hurry up and snap him up before someone else did!"

A boy student moaned. "That ain't fair…"

"Okay! Time to start on our work!" Maka said cheerfully.

At the break, Soul ventured to Maka's room. She was sitting at her desk, reading a book. Soul snuck up to her and smirked.

"You know," He said, surprising her, "I've always had some fantasy of the hot teacher, punishing me when all the other students were gone. What do you say?"

"Let's wait for a teacher workday for that one." Maka giggled. "By the way, I bought something special with the girls yesterday."

"You know, I always love that word special." Soul smirked.

"And I was thinking to try it out tonight. We can even skip right to dessert…" Maka said. Soul smirked.

"Then we are in business."

The bell rang, forcing him to his room. As he meandered along, he thought about how he kind of missed the thrill. At the same time, he hated dancing on his tippy toes like that. But for her, it was worth it. He found a huge crowd outside his class.

"Just because you're engaged to the hottest teacher here, doesn't mean you can be late." A student complained.

Soul smirked. "I was busy."

"Banging his fiancée."

There was a bunch of gasps, and a couple 'EW!'s, but Soul smirked. "You guys came up with that on your own. I had nothing to do with it. You guys just have sick minds. Now, for the rest of the class¸ let's just chill. I'll turn on some music, and we can do whatever."

His students complied, and Soul put his iPod on the speaker dock. The first song to come up was Tippy Toe, by Utada. Soul smirked. That was definitely one hell of a song.

**Okay! So that was my first M rated story, and my first songfic! How'd I do? Please review! I really could use the feedback! And thank you so much for reading. Lotta Love! (good song btw. By M-flo with MINMI) Byes! **

**(P.S. If you listen to the song, you'll see I missed a stanza! My bad!)**


End file.
